Grain of Sand
by ArsenicEscapist
Summary: At a certain point, you find yourself in a situation when there's nothing to do but look back on your life; that's where I'm finding myself right now. It won't be pleasant, really, but it will be better than just lying here. OC-Centric, No pairings.
1. Prologue

Everyone on this planet has a story, and as I lay here, bleeding, broken, and for the most part, unable to move- I have nothing else to do but look back on mine.

I suppose I could just stare up at the sky and attempt to ignore the burning ache near my ribcage, or the sensation of glass shards being dragged around inside me everywhere else, but I'm afraid that this might be my last chance to (coherently) reflect on what led to this moment.

Surely, it won't be pleasant (still, far more so than just lying here), but I think it would be in my best interest to take this chance to remember.

I glance to the side for a moment (I don't think he's breathing-) before shutting my eyes.

I start from one year ago.

A year ago, though the story begins nearly sixteen years back.

Because a year ago was why I'm here, now.

Because that was when I came home.

That was when I met my best friend.

It was when I found something more important to me than anything else in the world.


	2. Arrival

**A/N:** And with that- we begin our story! As was mentioned in the summary, this will be centered around my OC (surprisingly no pairings, though, you're welcome) and her story, beginning from shortly after the Kazekage Rescue arc up until the current story. I will try to keep things as close to canon as possible, though there will be some divergences, which are unavoidable.

All this being said, if in any case, you would like to know what Inu looks like while you're reading (since I'm rather awful at describing and would prefer to stay away from an annoying long description), you can see that at the link below. Just take out the parenthesis and replace them with periods!

Shinymeloetta()tumblr()com/image/34527809453

* * *

Harsh wind swept across the expanse of the desert (and with my luck, in my direction), sending torrents of sand and tiny rocks into the sky. A few had already hit me in the face, and as I had to learn for the hundredth time in my life- getting sand in small cuts is always more painful than you would expect it to be.

Another sharp stinging sensation on my cheek alerted me to the fact that _another god damn rock hit me_.

You would think I would have more sense than to travel through the desert in the beginnings of a sandstorm, but _apparently_ I had not been thinking earlier, and am now being forced to trudge endlessly though this barren _wasteland_ this _stupid ass village_ calls a home.

I don't mean to be so harsh, really, but I'm tired, hungry, probably look like shit right now from all of this (not to mention that fight before I could even _start_) _AND_ I'm limping now. What's worse is that the likelihood of this even working is slim to none.

Who's to say they won't just kill me on the spot?

And even if they let me _in_ the village, the chance that I'll ever be allowed near the Kazekage is even smaller.

Well, I guess it's too late to worry over that now- I'm already over halfway there, and turning back is not an option. So I push on, on towards Sunagakure, and on towards survival.

As much as I'm afraid of retuning, even after three years (what if they recognize me? They shouldn't, but if they do…), and as hard I know this is going to be (why would they listen to me?), I have to try.

If I don't, then one day, probably soon, I'm going to die, and no one would know. If I don't, then I'll live out my life because of what someone else wanted- if that isn't hell then I don't know what is.

I'm not about to sit back and let someone decide my life for me, whether they had my "best interests" in mind or not.

I take a moment to steel myself against the increasingly rough winds, and continue walking.

* * *

Sometime later, I found myself standing just within viewing distance of Sunagakure, staring impassively at the towering walls. It seems sneaking in would be an impossible tactic; and highly ill-advised, anyway- you don't earn trust by breaking into someone's home. I would have to take the, though longer, considerably more intelligent route.

Meaning, I would have to walk straight up to the guards and introduce myself.

There is _absolutely nothing_ that could go wrong here.

A short walk later, and I could see movement on the top of the walls (they had noticed me, then). I decided that I would just let them come to me- if I tried to get too close then they might get the wrong idea and start attacking me. They probably already have the wrong idea.

Patiently, I waited for them to arrive, and used this time to instead observe the surrounding area, attempting to keep as cool a façade as I could. Freaking out would get me nowhere.

It was very familiar, of course, even if it had been some time since I last saw it. Desert stretched on for miles in every direction (who builds a village in the middle of a desert?). In the far distance, there were the vague outlines of mountains, which the sun was steadily sinking behind.

Fuck, it's almost night. Contrary to popular belief, deserts get fucking freezing at night since there's nothing to hold the heat of the day in. The sand stays warm for a bit, but the air is dry and cold. Not to mention the wind.

I would've continued on for quite some time on this train of thought, but was ultimately interrupted by the appearance of three guards, all on the offensive.

"You, there! Who are you?" one barked out at me. My eyes narrowed slightly at his tone of voice, and I was tempted to snap at him, but quickly reminded myself that that would get me nowhere.

"My name isn't really important, but since I guess it's something you would like to know- Inu," I replied, keeping steady eye contact with the man.

It's not really a lie, I do go by the name Inu- though it's not my birth name.

"Alright, then- what are you doing here?" another guard questioned.

"So impatient! I'm certainly not here for what you think I may be," I answered, smiling slightly and gesturing to the black, red-cloud covered cloak I wore. "I have to admit, I probably shouldn't be wearing it. I left them some time ago, and even in my time there, I was nothing more than a subordinate. I have no affiliation with the Akatsuki any longer, and I certainly do not approve of their actions of late. In fact, that's partially _why_ I'm here."

The guards relaxed their stance slightly- while I doubt they believed me, they seemed at least willing to listen. Thank god.

"Then why exactly _are_ you here?" the third and final guard asked.

"That would be-" I paused for a second, collecting my thoughts, "That would be because of what's happened recently. The Akatsuki attacked the sand a few days ago, yeah? The attack was premeditated, obviously. I had heard about it a month or two ago, and I had been out of the loop for so long… well- I heard about your Kazekage. I'll be honest, I had planned on coming a bit earlier to warn you all about the attack, but they left sooner than expected. Subordinates aren't really told everything."

"If any of that is true, why are you here _now?I_"

"Because even if it's too late for me to warn the village, I would still like to speak with the Kazekage."

The guards shared a glance.

"Why?"

These people ask a lot of questions… I've already answered more then I would've liked to. I might as well comply, though.

"I'll put it as simply as possible- he interests me for my own personal reasons that have nothing to do with you. I will gladly explain to him if you would let me, though."

The guards turn and talk to themselves, leaving me to stand and wait for their response. Before they turn back to me, one turns and heads back to the village (he's going to consult with someone on what to do, most likely). One of the remaining two turns to me and opens his mouth, about to tell me to behave, I assume.

"Yeah, yeah, sit still, don't do anything- I wasn't planning on it," I mutter, lowering myself to the ground.

* * *

Waiting for the guard to return is frustrating, and sitting still has never been my strong point.

Instead, I began to trace small designs and pictures into the sand- a young deer, a strawberry, a woman with a young girl…

The guards glance over every once in a while, not quite sure what to make of my drawings (perhaps confused by the fact that I'm complying with their orders, as well).

Eventually, I draw the young girl from before- this time, alone though. I draw in two men with her, in cloaks.

She goes with them.

A pang of regret strikes somewhere in my heart, and without thinking, I slam my hand down into the sand and wipe the picture away. One of the guards starts slightly, glancing over- he sees nothing but me hunched over, staring blankly at the sand.

He scoffs, and turns away.

I draw one more picture- a girl, even younger than before, standing with her brother and her little cousin. They look happy.

* * *

Time passed, and the guard finally returned. He whispered a few things to the other guards, before they all turned to me.

"The Kazekage has said that you will be allowed in the village- though you'll be kept in prison for the time being and interrogated. He says that if all goes well, he will agree to speak with you," he informed me. "We'll have to bind your arms though, so you can't use ninjutsu."

I nodded and stood up, brushing the sand off of my cloak and turning around, then held my arms out behind me.

"Go ahead. So long as I get to speak with him, I don't really care what you do," I muttered, staring up at the quickly darkening sky. Prison was not something I would enjoy, but at the very least, it's a roof over my head, and that's more than I've had in quite some time.

The shinobi quickly bound my arms together after removing my cloak, and the trio began leading me towards the village, one in front and two in back.

I don't quite know how long it will take, but I will get to speak with him.

All I have left to do is hope he understands.


End file.
